


you're so art deco.

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which haseul gives vivi a little gift, topping her for the first time.





	you're so art deco.

Haseul texted Vivi saying she had a gift for the older girl. After that, she sent a few malicious pics in an attempt to turn Vivi on. She knew that she would succeed and that Vivi would be mad about it, since she was still at work and couldn't do anything until her shift ended. But Haseul didn't care. And she thought their sex was better when Vivi was mad, anyway.  
  
Knowing Vivi would take an hour or so to be back home, Haseul decided to take a shower and pick a special outfit to match with their special night. Not that it was a special occasion for the two of them or anything. She just wanted to pleasure Vivi, to pleasure her in the same way Vivi always did to Haseul .  
  
Haseul's friends would always joke about her being a typical _pillow princess_ and while that definitely wasn't the case, she always had a feeling that Vivi was the one who put most effort into pleasing her, fulfilling the younger girl's deepest desires. She had to admit that she was, indeed, a bit _kinky_.

But appreciating Vivi wearing a full leather costume, holding a black whip the younger girl specifically bought for her, saying all her favorite dominatrix sentences wasn't much next to what she was ready to do for Vivi that night. That night, Vivi could ask for anything and Haseul would do it.  
  
After taking a long shower and making sure her skin was soft and perfectly perfumed, Haseul decided to wear a black lingerie. She even put black tights on. She wasn't sure it matched well with her lingerie, but she knew Vivi had a thing for taking them off with her mouth, giving Haseul soft kisses in the process.  
  
Finally, Vivi was home. She could hear a certain layer of anger in Vivi’s tone when she asked where Haseul was. But that disappeared when she saw Haseul. Vivi gasped, softly saying:

"Oh my God, Haseul. Was that the surprise you'd planned?"

"What, like the pics I sent you didn't give it away?"

"Oh, those pics. Haseul! I spilled my coffee when I saw them, seriously. I was expecting some cute texts since I had to work double shifts today, not provocative pics."

"Were they provocative _enough_ , though?"  
"You know it doesn't take much to turn me on when it's you we're talking about, right?"  
  
Haseul smiled. She knew, but hearing it from Vivi’s mouth felt good. Vivi's mouth. Her lips sort of had a heart shape which Haseul was completely obsessed with. Vivi held Haseul's hands, bringing the younger girl closer so she could kiss her. They shared a deep, intimate kiss, the type of kiss that only people who loved each other dearly could have.  
  
Just being around Vivi made Haseul's heart do little jumps. She could sense her entire body getting goosebumps just by Vivi's touch. Or how her hands got out of control when they were on Vivi's body, feeling the older girl's perfectly sculpted abs.  
  
The younger girl grabbed Vivi to their bed by her tie, realizing once again that she loved the fact that Vivi had to wear suits at her job. Quickly, she took Vivi's bra off and whispered:  
  
"My true surprise for you tonight is that you can ask for anything you want and I'll do it without hesitation. I hope you make smart choices."  
  
Vivi smiled. She knew exactly what she'd ask Haseul to do. In a matter of seconds, she said:  
  
"I want you to be dominant. I want you to top me like you've never topped anyone before, Haseul."  
  
Haseul was clueless to what being dominant truly meant, since she had always been a faithful bottom. But she promised to do her best. She loved Vivi enough to make that effort for her. She wanted to see Vivi noticing how badly she loved her, how she accepted whatever the older girl wanted to do.  
  
She asked Vivi to lay down and started to kiss her, slowly making her way down. The lower she got, the softer her kisses became. She gave Vivi's abs some extra attention, knowing how sensitive the girl was at that area and how she loved to have her bellybutton kissed and slowly licked. She could also feel Vivi giggling at her touch, patiently waiting for her to arrive at the place she wanted the most.  
  
Haseul kept kissing Vivi as softly as she could, using one of her hands to pinch the older girl's nipples, what she knew that made Vivi mad. Without saying a thing, Haseul put two fingers inside Vivi, making the older girl tremble with pleasure. She was so weak it was funny, Haseul thought. Then, she decided to tease the older girl by licking the fingers she'd just inserted into her and adding another one after that.  
  
She could feel how wet Vivi was, how her clit begged for more with the softest touch from her. Finally, she decided to take her fingers out and add some pressure with her tongue. Vivi moaned, a mix of pain and pleasure, when Haseul started to make circles around her labia and sensitive clit.  
  
"Haseul, please... Just do it... I won't be able to resist for much longer..."  
  
But Haseul wouldn't let Vivi go that easy. Before getting deeper into Vivi with her tongue, she pulled the older girl by her hair and started to say the nastiest things, degrading her in the way she loved. She knew that saying such things only got Vivi wetter and that she really wouldn't be able to resist for much longer.  
  
Quickly, Haseul asks the older girl to sit on her. Her tongue starts to go deeper and deeper into Vivi, making circles that never seemed to end, getting faster and faster while Vivi's moaning got louder. Even after Vivi released a suffocated scream, letting the younger girl notice she had reached her climax, Haseul couldn't stop.  
  
She led Haseul on to a second, third orgasm in a row. By the end of it, Vivi was exhausted. She laid next to Haseul, kissing the younger girl on her cheek and feeling Haseul hug her until the two of them fell asleep. She loved being the little spoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut so im sorry if it sucks too much. pls tell me how to improve.


End file.
